


Dramarama

by SaintImperator



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: MV - Freeform, dramarama, time traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintImperator/pseuds/SaintImperator
Summary: Just a little drabble written shortly after my in initial  watching of Monsta X's new MV.





	Dramarama

               There were so many important events I could choose to return to, so many little moments of tiny happy days that I wanted to relieve. It had not been an easy thing to resist, for when the watchmaker set his timepiece before me I wanted to take it up and travel back. Backwards there was always the promise of slipping perfectly into the past and laughing at all the unexpected pleasures that had made an average day so worthwhile.

               There were regulations of course. Reasons not to use the watch at will for just this sort of thing. Everyone was supposed to record their time, chart their location. The timepieces were expensive and incredibly difficult to purchase, which is why it was so astonishing to have one placed before me.

               Of course everyone talked about what they would do if given the chance at one. That had become an all-too-popular course of talk, so much so that those around me forgot to live in the present. Some insisted they all be destroyed and that to leap from one place to another was blasphemy. Others were firm in conviction that one must only use the powers for the good of humanity. None of those who spoke were actually entrusted with the use of such a thing.

               Beyond buying one, and following in the firm regulations that went with such acquisition it was known that there were other means of getting one. No one could ever say for certain what they are, but I for one had not expected a man in a handsomely cut suit to simply push one towards me and walk away.

               “Where would you go?”

               “What would you do?”

               The questions that everyone laughed at between slurps of katsu ramen and cups of iced coke were more serious now. I held the little metal circle in my hands, brushing my thumb lightly against the dial while I twisted the question around in my mind. Go back and win the lottery.

               That had been the consensus then. Go back and get rich.

               That was before he had passed. I was always able to count on Jooheon to break the silence with lighthearted laughter whenever it settled over us. He never should’ve been in that car.

               “Where would you go?”

               Back to the road.

               “What would you do?”

               Find a way to stop it. I had the power to stop it all now, waiting in my palms. There would be angry people. I would probably get investigated and arrested- but only if they found out. I could be clever, do it properly.

               The balance of the world would have to be maintained. One man had died on a lonely road in the country in a car that flipped over. Fatal accident.

               So long as that was maintained I saw no reason why the seat’s occupant had to retain the same name. Anyone might’ve been in that car. Anyone might’ve died that day.

               I was only going to make sure it wasn’t Jooheon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think.


End file.
